No puedes odiar a alguien que amas
by Usucapio
Summary: Después de la derrota de Shao Kahn Johnny y Sonya ayudan a Raiden a restaurar a la Tierra, pero en el camino se darán cuenta de que es inevitable que terminen juntos. Te invito a que veas mi particular historia de cómo ésta peculiar pareja terminó junta *0*
1. Chapter 1

_***NOTA:**_ _ **los personajes no me pertenecen, mi único propósito es dar mi disparatada idea de lo que sucedió con estos personajes en particular de Mortal Kombat.**_

 _ **ME BASÉ EN EL MODO HISTORIA DE MORTAL KOMBAT 9. SI TÚ ESTÁS JUGANDO EL VIDEOJUEGO O LEYENDO EL CÓMIC TE RECOMIENDO NO CONTINÚES ÉSTA LECTURA PORQUE CONTIENE MUCHOS SPOILERS. A PARTIR DE ESTE PUNTO QUEDAS ADVERTIDO (DA).**_

Raiden, Sonya y Johnny se encontraban buscando y ayudando a los sobrevivientes de la invasión del mundo exterior. Después de la derrota de Shao Kahn con la ayuda de los dioses antiguos la Tierra intentaba con creces recuperarse de los destrozos que habían causado los tarkatanos, pero sin duda lo más difícil, más allá de la pérdida material, era la pérdida de amigos y compañeros.

Para Raiden Liu Kang y Kung Lao habían sido más que discípulos, eran como su familia. Y se sentía culpable, culpable por haber permitido la muerte de Kung Lao, culpable por haber tenido que asesinar a Liu Kang, culpable por la muerte de todos los peleadores que habían dado su vida por salvar la Tierra. Incluso traicionando a sus clanes y familias, como la princesa Kitana o los Lin Kuei que se habían unido a Raiden. Todos y cada uno eran inocentes, pero el mayor pesar de Raiden era que ninguno podría descansar.

Sonya que estaba cerca del Dios del Trueno lo miró con detenimiento, bastaba con ver la expresión en su mirada para saber que pensaba en los Shao Lin, ella lo entendía, Jax había sido como un hermano. Pensar en él le formaba un gran nudo en la garganta; en todo el tiempo después de su muerte no había podido llorar, habían tantas cosas que hacer y gente que ayudar. Ahora menos que nunca podía ser débil.

Continúo su búsqueda sin mucho éxito.

—Nada por aquí— dijo con tono cansino. Habían pasado semanas y eran muy pocos los sobrevivientes que encontraban.

— ¡Por acá tampoco!— gritó Johnny que se encontraba a varios metros lejos de Sonya. Lo detestaba, no podía concebir que Raiden le permitiera ayudar en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes, lo único que hacía era decir chistes de muy mal gusto e intentar congeniar con ella. Irritante, eso era.

—Es momento de descansar— anunció Raiden agotado. — Mañana continuaremos en la zona sur. Sonya y Johnny avisen a sus colaboradores que pueden retirarse. Yo me encargaré de llevar a los sobrevivientes que encontramos al templo a que curen sus heridas y se alimenten. Nos encontraremos mañana al amanecer.

Ambos asintieron y Raiden desapareció de su vista entre rayos y truenos. Sonya se encaminó enseguida a realizar su tarea, Johnny se apresuró para caminar junto a ella.

Sonya estaba a la defensiva, sabía que pronto diría algo, un comentario estúpido o infantil. Tal vez intentaría coquetearle como era usual, pero el día de hoy estaba muy fastidiada como para soportarlo. Hoy no se lo permitiría.

—Ha sido un día muy duro ¿no te parece?— preguntó Johnny como si se trataran de dos amigos de toda la vida.

Esa voz provocaba en Sonya una gran molestia, ¡¿es que acaso no podía mantener la boca cerrada?! Se calmó antes de responder.

—Escucha Cage, que ambos ayudemos a Raiden no significa que somos amigos o que lo seremos— se detuvo enfrente de él y espetó con voz firme: — Limítate a acatar sus órdenes que es lo que verdaderamente importa. No es un evento social en el que puedas conocer gente y pasarla de lo lindo.

Estaba harta de que él se tomara las cosas a la ligera, aunque hasta cierto punto era entendible, nadie que verdaderamente le importara a él había muerto. Pero eso no le daba el derecho a creer que para todos era igual.

—Tampoco es un funeral Sonya— dijo dolido. — La Tierra ganó y eso es lo que importa.

—Muchas personas murieron Cage y eso no cambiará. Que la Tierra fuera salvada tuvo un precio muy alto. — Al momento supo que era una pelea sin sentido al tratarse de Johnny, se giró sin decir nada más para seguir con el encargo de Raiden.

—Es lo que Jax y los demás habrían querido— Sonya detuvo su andar sorprendida. Johnny le parecía un idiota hablador que sólo pensaba en sí mismo, pero esas palabras, sólo podía significar una cosa: él también pensaba en ellos. — Y estoy seguro de que tú, Raiden y yo también.

Ella estaba petrificada, no se había movido ningún centímetro. Giró para encararlo y decirle cualquier cosa, como era de costumbre, pero él ya no estaba.

Extrañada continúo su camino hacia la parte alta del destruido edificio en el que se encontraban los colaboradores, el camino estaba lleno de escombros y partes humanas en descomposición. Nunca habría esperado una reacción parecida por parte de él.

* * *

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Cage, ¿sería cierto que de verdad le afectaba lo que había pasado con sus amigos y aliados? o sólo se trataba de una jugada para llevarla a la cama; miles de teorías se formaron en su mente, analizando las palabras de Johnny una y otra vez como si de un código se tratara, intentando descifrar las verdaderas intenciones de él. "Vamos Sonya no seas tan dura con él" se dijo, Cage no podía ser tan insensible, existían miles de maneras en las que una persona expresaba su dolor; tal vez era esa la manera de Johnny: comportarse como un idiota y haciendo chistes de mal gusto pero muy graciosos.

Un recuerdo se plasmó en su mente de la nada, recordó cuando él, Jax y Raiden habían ido a rescatarla. Johnny gritó su nombre y había escuchado que Jax le recriminaba con un tono tan característico de él "adiós ataque sorpresa" y luego habían luchado con los seres que la habían aprisionado.

Luego recordó cuando Kano lo había aventado al precipicio después de que ambos se hubieran enfrentado. Johnny saltó sorpresivamente y en contra de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado para salvarla del ataque cobarde de Kano, un gesto que agradeció. Después de todo había alguien a quien sí valía la pena odiar.

Se recostó en su cama, a pesar de la destrucción de la Tierra una de las zonas que no había sido afectada era en la que se encontraba su hogar. Tal vez no todo era tan malo como mencionaba todo el tiempo Cage.

Miró una vez más el reloj tan mecánico y predecible en su buró, ya eran más de la 1 de la madrugada. Cerró los ojos para dormir como nunca con un único pensamiento: Johnny Cage.

* * *

—Es lo que Jax y los demás habrían querido— Sonya se detuvo de golpe. ¿Es que acaso ella creía que la muerte de todos sus aliados a manos de Sindel no le había afectado? Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, no lo quería cerca y eso provocaba el efecto contrario en él, pero una parte dentro insistía en que se retirara por la paz, que dejara a esa mujer cargar con sus fantasmas.— Y estoy seguro de que tú, Raiden y yo también.

Dicho esto Johnny se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida más cercana, tal vez era tiempo de hacer caso a esa parte suya que había callado una y otra vez. Sólo era una rubia hermosa más. No, no sólo se trataba de una rubia bonita, no para Johnny. Que fuera bonita sólo era un pequeño atributo comparado con su inteligencia y personalidad, su temperamento y fortaleza eran tremendamente atractivos para él.

Muchas mujeres en su vida se habían negado a sus encantos, pero sólo era en apariencia porque él sabía que en el fondo iban a terminar rendidas a sus pies, era cuestión de tiempo. Ella era diferente, ella no se sentía atraída hacia él, ni le importaba su fama o fortuna y eso a él le encantaba de la misma manera en la que lo sorprendía. Había momentos en los que llegaba a pensar que lo mataría, bastaba con mirarla a los ojos para intimidarse, aunque Johnny más que intimidarse sentía una atracción más grande hacia ella. Le gustaba molestarla.

Estos pensamientos le recordaron a Johnny porque callaba una y otra vez la idea de alejarse de ella, porque, si en un principio sólo quería acostarse con ella, ahora deseaba que fuera la madre de sus hijos.

Recordó al instante la primera vez que la vio. Había quedado sorprendido con su belleza e intentó entablar una conversación con ella, trató de impresionarla con las películas que había hecho pero ella no le prestaba atención, sólo miraba a Kano y eso le molestó. Tenía que buscar una manera de impresionarla, esa mujer tenía que ponerle atención de cualquier manera. Vaya que era crédulo.

Siempre preocupada por su trabajo, por su deber con la sociedad. Johnny se preguntó si alguna vez había pensado en alguien que no fueran los demás, ¿sería posible que Sonya Blade pensara en sí misma alguna vez?

Sonrió ante la idea y se recostó cansado. Era una suerte que tuviera tanto dinero. Había perdido varias casas, y muchas otras se las había prestado a Raiden para que los utilizara con los sobrevivientes hasta que la Tierra lograra ponerse de pie, pero la casa en la que estaba ahora era justo su favorita.

Miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que era la 1 de la madrugada. El día siguiente sería muy duro y tendría que levantarse muy temprano, cerró los ojos para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo con la imagen de una rubia muy temperamental y bonita: Sonya Blade.

* * *

 **Está muy corto y lo sé, prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo. Quería darles como que una idea de lo que creo piensa el uno del otro y poco a poco adentrarlos en lo que creo que pasó con esta hermosa pareja.**

 **Como dije antes ésta es mi particular idea de cómo pasaron las cosas entre mis personajes favoritos de Mortal Kombat *0* Les imploro que no sean tan duros(as) porque es mi primer fanfic y les agradeceré dejen reviews con críticas constructivas o su idea de cómo se dieron las cosas entre ellos.**

 **Desde hace mucho que quiero escribir un fanfic y mis opciones estaban entre uno de Vegeta y Bulma (mi pareja favorita en el mundo) y Johnny Cage con Sonya Blade (mi segunda pareja favorita en el mundo), pero me incliné al de JXS porque hay muy pocos (sólo 2 en español, hay varios en inglés, ¡pero no sé inglés! :c) y creo que si tratara de escribir uno de VXB terminaría haciendo un refrito de los muchos que fanfics que he leído xD.**

 **Trataré de ser constante al publicar, espero no me vaya a dar un bloqueo o algo parecido porque en serio deseo terminar este fanfic. Esperen un nuevo capítulo entre Viernes y Domingo *0***

 **Sin más que decir y esperando les haya gustado mi primer capítulo les deseo buena noche, mañana tarde, etc.**

 **¡LOS(AS) AMO POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEERME! *0***


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Un irritante sonido de alarma irrumpió en la habitación fría y militar de Sonya Blade. El constante y mecánico "beap beap" la sacaron con dificultad de su ensoñación. En comparación de otras noches ésta había sido la más tranquila que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo. Sin pesadillas, sin insomnio ni nada.

Con una mano golpeó con brusquedad, como era su costumbre, el fastidioso aparato; ya no se sorprendía del por qué tenía que comprar uno cada semana. Se sentó a la orilla de su cama y encendió la lámpara que se encontraba en el mismo buró que su reloj. Talló con brusquedad sus ojos y miró a su alrededor, estudiando su pequeña habitación, tan discreta como simple y solitaria. Lo que abarcaba su campo visual era lo que había en su habitación, justo en frete de su cama se encontraba un ropero color chocolate no muy grande y a lado de éste se encontraba la puerta que daba hacia la sala principal. A su lado derecho estaba la puerta de un baño muy pequeño y básico. Era muy extraño que ella durmiera tantos días seguidos en su casa, entre las misiones del trabajo y los viajes, ni siquiera conocía a sus vecinos y tampoco era que le importara; en su vida las únicas personas que verdaderamente le importaban eran algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, principalmente Jax.

La vida le había dado una dura enseñanza con Kano, no confíes en nadie, y era por eso que no se relacionaba con muchas personas del trabajo, pero Jax era la excepción. En las buenas y en las malas él estaba ahí para ella como ella para él. Ahora él estaba en algo que no era ni parecido a la muerte, y lo que a su parecer era peor: ella no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo.

Había sido una suerte que ella hubiera sobrevivido. Aunque siempre había creído que debió morir en su lugar. Jax era un hombre deseoso de conseguir una esposa, tener hijos y retirarse del trabajo, porque a pesar de que le gustaba lo que hacía, no había nada que superase sus deseos de una familia feliz. Siempre hablaba con ella de lo mucho que añoraba una vida así, aunque Sonya a diferencia de Jax amaba y se apasionaba con su trabajo mucho más que a cualquier cosa. Era una mujer solitaria, sí, y ella lo decía sin una pizca de vergüenza o lástima, pero no era indiferente a los ideales de Jax; pensaba que si algún día se casaba y tenía hijos no le molestaría en lo más mínimo, aunque siendo sincera consigo misma prefería que eso no sucediera.

Recordó con tristeza el momento en que todo sucedió. Todo había pasado tan rápido y tan lento a la vez. Por momentos odiaba con toda su alma a la reina Sindel, pero luego recordaba su historia; y de pronto le parecía que no eran tan diferentes e incluso un sentimiento de admiración le envolvía. Ambas luchaban por lo que querían, se jugaban las vidas por un bien mayor y Sonya Blade al igual que Sindel habría dado su vida por salvar a miles.

Se levantó sin ganas en dirección a su armario, observó con detenimiento lo que iba a ponerse. Aunque no había mucha diferencia, su ropa era muy parecida una con otra y para Sonya el estilo que usara le era indiferente. Tomó un pantalón negro y una playera de tirantes, sacó su sopa interior y la echó sobre su cama. Se duchó tan rápido como pudo y se vistió en tiempo récord. Se recostó nuevamente en su cama, y una pequeña lágrima se escurrió por su rostro, seguida de muchas más. Recordó la muerte de su padre, la pérdida de muchos compañeros, la traición de Kano y el maldito Mortal Kombat. Eran tantos sentimientos, odio, miedo, culpa, tristeza; ya no podía más, soportar algo así era imposible para cualquier persona en el mundo, y ella no era la excepción. En silencio Sonya Blade lloró por primera vez la muerte de todos los guerreros a manos de Sindel y por todo lo malo que había pasado en su vida: combates perdidos, traiciones, asesinatos, impunidad, impotencia, y mil cosas más hasta que el sueño de una vida entera le cobró con intereses una cuenta pendiente.

* * *

Raiden se hallaba en la zona sur, el lugar acordado con los colaboradores del escuadrón de fuerzas especiales de Sonya y con Johnny. Él siempre llegaba varios minutos antes para analizar las zonas en las que podían buscar sobrevivientes.

Recientemente se sentía un poco inquieto, una sensación desesperante muy parecida a la que tenía durante el último Mortal Kombat. En su momento llegó a creer que tenía que ver con su búsqueda incansable de liberar a las almas de las que el brujo Quan Chi se había apoderado, pero la sensación era distinta. Algo malo estaba a punto de suceder y él lo sabía.

Pasaron aproximadamente 30 minutos cuando llegó Johnny Cage. Raiden recordó lo que una vez le había preguntado Liu Kang:

 _— ¿Qué ves en él?— cuestionó Liu Kang al ver la presunción de Johnny tras un combate que obviamente había ganado._

 _—Es un héroe, aunque él aún no lo sabe._

¿Sería buena idea confiar en Johnny? Si bien a veces era un hombre presumido y en ocasiones irritante algo que nunca nadie podría negar era que, por muy difícil que pareciera, daba todo su apoyo a quién realmente lo necesitaba. Era verdad, Johnny Cage era un héroe, y como un día había dicho Raiden, él no lo sabía.

—Hola Raiden— saludó con su particular irreverencia. Recordó con tristeza lo mucho que Liu Kang le insistía en que impusiera al resto a llamarlo como a una deidad, pero a él nunca le había importado la manera en la que lo llamaban.

—Buenos días Johnny— correspondió sonriente.

— ¿Aún no llega nadie a parte de nosotros?— cuestionó mirando alrededor en busca de más personas.

—No, pero aún es muy temprano.

—Es verdad, ¿por dónde empezamos?— preguntó entusiasmado.

—Antes de eso quiero hablar contigo, — Johnny se acercó prestando mucha atención. Entonces Raiden notó que en sus palabras había un dejo de preocupación, moderó su voz antes de continuar— me preocupa que Quan Chi haya huido. Tengo el presentimiento de que planea algo.

— ¿Los Dioses Antiguos no pueden ayudarte en esto?

—Ellos no intervienen cuando se tratan de simples presentimientos. Basta con recordar los últimos sucesos. Pero no pasa de eso, son presentimientos; sólo quiero que te mantengas alerta y andes con cuidado.

—Deberías revisar tu vista, ¿no ves con quién estás hablando?—dijo con sorna mientras se ponía sus gafas negras. Raiden sólo sonrió por su insolencia.

Comenzaron su cometido sin esperar a los demás. Se encontraban en una aldea pequeña, eran pocas las casas que aún se mantenían de pie.

El plan era simple: conforme encontraban gente formaban pequeños grupos para que fueran a distintas partes en busca de sobrevivientes y cada vez se iban fortaleciendo más. Era reconfortante pero el proceso avanzaba con lentitud, y desafortunadamente mucha gente moría por no ser encontrada rápidamente. Los gobiernos y sociedades de rescate no tardaron en moverse y ayudar en la búsqueda, como el caso de las fuerzas especiales, o los contactos que Johnny había conseguido a través del secretario Blake. Todo iba relativamente bien.

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora cuando los colaboradores de las fuerzas especiales y los rescatistas enviados por el secretario Blake llegaron. Raiden formó pequeños grupos que revisaran cuidadosamente cada una de las casas, era un método muy lento pero más seguro. A pesar del tamaño de la aldea la búsqueda solía ser muy tardada debido a la cantidad de ayudantes.

El reloj continuaba avanzando y Raiden supervisaba la cantidad de personas que había y las zonas en las que debían encontrarse; se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar la ausencia de la mujer más responsable y comprometida del mundo, además de aliada. Comenzó a andar entre la aldea, buscando cuidadosamente por donde pasaba.

— ¡Raiden!— gritaron a su espalda. No era necesario que Raiden se girara o pusiera atención en la voz para saber de quién era ese llamado de alarma. Se giró para observar a Johnny caminando velozmente hacia él.

—Así que tampoco la has encontrado, eso sólo puede significar que aún no llega— comentó sin mucha preocupación. El Dios del Trueno era un hombre sabio y suponía una ventaja porque sabía cuándo había que preocuparse por una situación, pero le parecía que éste no era el caso. Durante semanas había observado que Sonya Blade debía descansar o su cuerpo la obligaría a hacerlo. Supuso con seguridad que hoy había sido ese día.

Johnny lo observó con recelo, internamente se debatía entre hacer caso omiso a la despreocupada respuesta de Raiden y salir corriendo a buscar a Sonya o creer en lo que una deidad que tenía como respaldo una gran cantidad de años de experiencia y sabiduría y volver a sus actividades.

—No creo que esté de más echar un vistazo en su casa— respondió intentando imitar el tono despreocupado de Raiden. Sin esperar respuesta del Dios del Trueno Johnny Cage salió disparado en busca de Sonya.

Raiden sólo movió la cabeza en desacuerdo pero con una sonrisa cómplice que decía todo lo contrario. Ni siquiera le había sorprendido la reacción de Johnny, era un hombre muy predecible cuando de Sonya Blade se trataba. Muchas veces se preguntaba si ése par terminaría juntos. Una mujer tan seria y comprometida con su deber y un hombre tan insolente y despreocupado, parecía imposible para casi cualquiera.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí Cage!?— preguntó eufórica.

—Sólo vine a ayudarte nena— dijo de manera seductora.

— ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames así! Vete de aquí, sólo estorbas— ordenó con desdén.

—Si hay algo que Johnny Cage no es, es ser un estorbo— respondió con un tono muy suyo.

—Esto no te incumbe Cage, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer te debe ser indiferente.

Johnny sonrió seductoramente, suspiró con fuerza y atrajo a Sonya por la cintura.

— ¡Que ni se te ocur…!— intentó decir Sonya justo antes de que Johnny le plantara un beso.

Sonya se paralizó. Comenzó a empujarlo con sus brazos con cierta dificultad pero él aumentó la firmeza en el beso, ella intentaba con menos fuerza separarlo, pero poco a poco cedió de su intento por zafarse y correspondió aquel beso con la misma furia. Johnny introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella ahora con más delicadeza pero sin dejar a un lado la pasión, sin soltarla de su pequeña cintura, esto provocó que Sonya lo tomara por la nuca y respondiera con la misma intensidad. Era un beso apasionante y ella sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas perderían la energía que le mantenían de pie hasta dejarla en el suelo. Mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado… ¿Qué estaba pasando?, esto no estaba bien, ¡se trataba de Johnny Cage! El hombre que tenía como único objetivo llevarla a la cama y agregarla como un trofeo más. Pero estaba disfrutando tanto que no le importaba cuál era el objetivo de ese idiota. Sin embargo le preocupó el hecho de que una parte en su interior le estaba demostrando que ya llevaba algún tiempo deseando que esto sucediera. ¿Cuándo había pasado? No lo sabía, " _preguntas al final de la clase"_ pensó.

Él rompió el beso con brusquedad, provocando que Sonya lo mirara desconcertada. La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió levemente.

— ¡Sonya!, ¿estás bien?, ¿me escuchas?— preguntó Johnny preocupado, continuaba agitándola por los hombros.

— ¿Pero de qué rayos hablas?

De pronto la imagen de Johnny se tornó onírica y Sonya ya no lo distinguía, se sumergió en una obscuridad desesperante, pero la voz de Johnny seguía presente, aún la escuchaba al igual que sus manos sujetando sus hombros.

Abrió los ojos con brusquedad y la primera imagen que tuvo sobre ella fue el rostro de Johnny Cage que la miraba notablemente preocupado. Miró a su alrededor confundida, no tardó en notar que estaba en su habitación y en cuanto se rehízo quitó las manos de Johnny que aún sujetaban sus hombros.

—Sonya, ¿estás bien?— volvió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahora que estás tú en mi habitación puedes apostar a que no. ¿Qué esperas para quitarte?— preguntó empujando a Johnny mientras se levantaba, su respiración estaba acelerada por el sueño y el susto. Sus mejillas estaban curiosamente sonrojadas. Afortunadamente para Sonya, Johnny no lo notó.

—Tú puedes apostar a que algún día dirás lo contrario— dijo con un dejo de alivio y su acostumbrada prepotencia. Se levantó y se recargó en la pared que se hallaba junto a la puerta de su baño, ubicado a la derecha de su cama. Ella se sentó en la orilla de su cama quedando de frente a Johnny.

Fue que Sonya le respondiera de esa manera la que le hizo saber a Johnny que se encontraba bien. Vaya que lo había alarmado. Cuando llegó a la casa de la despampanante rubia tocó a la puerta como una persona cualquiera, al no recibir respuesta comenzó a sugestionarse. ¿Le habría pasado algo?, ¿y si tenía que ver con Quan Chi?, bastaron esas pequeñas dudas para Johnny Cage forzara la cerradura despavorido esperando encontrar la peor de las escenas. Al verla recostada se alivió, pero más tardó en entrar que su momento de alivio ya que Sonya comenzó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles de manera muy agitada que asustaron al guerrero. La sorpresa llegó con tesitura después, cuando entre sus balbuceos escuchó la frase "¡que ni se te ocur…! con mucha claridad, entonces supuso que estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla. La tomó de los hombros intentando despertarla, se asustó al ver que ella continuaba sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Cómo entraste y por qué viniste?— cuestionó con recelo y respirando entrecortadamente..

—Entre como todas las personas normales, por la puerta— dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza la sala principal. Sonya se levantó de su cama y se asomó hacia la sala. La puerta estaba hecha pedazos.

— ¡¿Qué…?!

—Tranquila— se apresuró a decir Johnny. Muchas veces Sonya tenía una expresión en el rostro muy peculiar, igual de peculiar a la manera en la que conseguía descargar su furia en los culpables, su fuerza en esos momentos era de temer, tanto que ni siquiera Johnny Cage se acercaba a ella.—La razón por la que vine fue por… porque Raiden me lo pidió— mintió.

— ¿Y por qué Raiden te pediría que vinieras a mi casa?— inquirió recelosa Sonya.

— ¿Se te vino el tiempo encima nena? Si yo fuera tú revisaría más seguido la hora—dijo mientras señalaba el reloj en su buró.

Bastó con mirar el reloj para que Sonya se olvidara de reclamar a Johnny que la llamara nena. Eran las 10 de la mañana, una hora relativamente temprana para cualquier persona, pero no para ella.

—No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida— susurró con preocupación. — En mis años de servicio nunca me había quedado dormida. Esto no está bien.

—Relájate, sólo fue una vez. Si a Raiden no le preocupa no veo por qué a ti sí…

—Espera un momento— interrumpió Sonya mirándolo a los ojos— ¿no se supone que viniste porque Raiden estaba preocupado?

Por primera vez en la vida Johnny Cage se había quedado sin palabras. Había sido descubierto por su culpa. Estaba buscando cualquier excusa para justificarse pero no había nada lo suficientemente bueno para que pudiera ser creíble. Así que sólo tenía una opción: decir la verdad.

—De acuerdo. Mentí. Vine porque yo era quien estaba preocupado— admitió— y antes de que te enfades debes saber que fue un acto de compañerismo.

—Oh claro, un acto de compañerismo. La verdad es que ya no me sorprendes Cage, aunque admito que lo de la puerta fue algo nuevo, y tendrás que repararla— dijo mientras señalaba la puerta, o lo que quedaba de ella. — Te diría lo de siempre "no te entrometas en mi vida", "Esto no te incumbe Cage, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer te debe ser…"— su voz se apagó con esto último, había dicho exactamente lo mismo que en su sueño. No quería por nada del mundo que Johnny supiera que ella había soñado con él— indiferente, — completó— pero veo que por más que te lo repito no lo comprendes y ya estoy cansada de decirlo así que haz lo que quieras, ya no me interesa.

—Eso es nuevo— respondió con sorpresa. — Comprendo claramente tus palabras pero me gusta más lo mucho que te enoja que no te obedezca. Aunque lo último cambia claramente las cosas, ¿acaso es psicología inversa?— eran más bien cuestionamientos para sí mismo.

—Claro que no— dijo cansada— dije la verdad, haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa.

—Entonces supongo que si te beso no habrá problema— una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro.

¿Cuándo había perdido la cara de idiota? se cuestionó Sonya. _"Basta de pensar en estupideces"_ se regañó. Ya era algo un tanto inevitable, al verlo le parecía menos desagradable que de costumbre y eso le gustaba tanto como le desagradaba. _"¿Qué rayos me pasa el día de hoy?"_

—Si lo que deseas es quedarte sin herencia ven e inténtalo— amenazó.

—Cuánta agresividad, sólo era una broma— aclaró aún con su sonrisa.— Llamaré a alguien para que arregle, reponga o lo que sea tu puerta antes de hoy. Veo que te encuentras muy bien así que me retiraré— Johnny se echó a andar en dirección a la entrada que tenía como puerta una pequeña fracción de madera destrozada, pero una fuerza mayor que cualquier otra para Johnny lo retuvo.

—Cage, antes de que te vayas…

— ¿Sí?

—Olvídalo, sólo dile a Raiden que llegaré tan pronto como pueda— dijo al fin.

— ¿No hay nada más?— preguntó Johnny sabiendo la respuesta. Había sido la vacilación de Sonya lo que le había causado curiosidad y preocupación hasta cierto grado.

—No. Ahora sal de mi casa— ordenó.

Johnny así hizo, sin repelar o hacer mayores comentarios, su última orden no parecía ser una por muy extraño que pareciera. Había en su voz algo diferente, sonaba menos agresiva, hasta cierto punto amigable. ¿A caso se estaba volviendo loco? Era verdad, es mujer lo volvía loco de tantas maneras como nadie nunca en su vida.

Por su parte Sonya que lo veía alejarse de la habitación en dirección a la salida sólo podía pensar en el sueño y en sus fuertes brazos. Tenía que parar, no podía ver de ninguna manera comprometedora a Johnny Cage por su bien. ¡Pero hace un solo día lo odiaba!, ¿qué había pasado?

* * *

 **Dije que éste capítulo iba a ser más largo que el anterior. No es tan largo como quisiera pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está un capítulo más extenso.**

 **Me costó un poco de trabajo escribir éste capítulo porque hace tiempo me sentía mal de la garganta y yo como buena necia decidí que no necesitaba un doctor ni medicamentos porque mi credulidad me permitió pensar que mis anticuerpos bastaban, pero me equivoqué y la infección que tenía (porque eso era: una infección) se agravó sólo un poco, ya saben: temperatura, tos fuerte y dolor de cabeza, nada del otro mundo. La razón por la que todo lo anterior afectó el fanfic fue porque soy una persona que escribe de noche ._. Lo sé es algo raro pero cuando escribo éste fanfic y las muchas historias independientes que tengo es como la 1 de la madrugada, entonces la enfermedad no me favorecía en cuanto a imaginación y a mantenerme despierta xD. Pero bueno, hice lo que pude y salió esto con lo que quedé satisfecha.**

 **Dejando a un lado lo anterior debo decir que me está costando trabajo plasmar la manera en la que cada personaje reaccionaría, no soy muy buena en esas cosas y espero con toda el alma no estar arruinando las personalidades de los personajes como muchas autoras(es), pero les juro hago mi mejor intento y repetiré lo de siempre (o sea sólo una vez xD): Si tienen una crítica constructiva no duden en decírmela porque es lo mejor que podrían hacer por mí.**

 **Otra cosa que también me encantaría que hicieran es que me dejaran reviews diciendo sus partes favoritas o si les va gustando, eso me hace muy feliz.**

 **Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a Bloody Mary Fire por tu review, te juro que me hiciste la noche, saber que te gustó mi primer capítulo me hizo desear terminar el fanfic aunque seas la única en leerlo, gracias por eso; a mi parabatai Yuki que también leyó mi primer capítulo (dudo que lea éste xD) pero su apoyo me sirvió mucho para escribir esto. Y también por supuesto a ti que continúas leyendo mi fanfic y espero lo sigas haciendo.**

 **Otra cosa: hay una pequeña probabilidad de que comience a escribir one-shots de ésta pareja o de algunas otras, no sé, igual y me anime. Todo puede pasar :3**

 **Me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana y recordándoles que estaré actualizando entre viernes y domingo un capítulo. Los amo por seguir leyéndome *0***


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Dos semanas pasaron después del incidente en casa de Sonya y las cosas habían sido normal hasta cierto punto, a pesar de que las cosas entre Johnny y Sonya se habían suavizado un poco no pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que ella aún lo evitaba. Si bien era cierto que Johnny notaba ese comportamiento estaba absorto de las verdaderas razones, lo notaba más como un comportamiento natural viniendo de ella.

Sonya siempre había evitado cualquier acercamiento o interacción con Johnny pero después de ese sueño sus razones habían cambiado totalmente. Hablar con él, pasar cerca de él e incluso pensar en él provocaba una reacción inmediata en el color de sus mejillas que se tornaban a un rojo muy llamativo y el recuerdo de lo que nuca pasó y que ella rogaba que no sucediera invadía su mente hasta el cansancio; era inevitable y ciertamente molesto. Ella sabía que esto no se trataba de un deseo escondido en el subconsciente, simplemente no había notado lo atractivo que podía ser ese idiota. Tenía que admitirlo, Johnny Cage era un hombre muy guapo, aunque no estaba exento del estereotipo para las estrellas de Hollywood.

Volvió sobre sus pasos para encontrar a Raiden, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuáles pensar, la búsqueda de sobrevivientes estaba siendo relativamente un éxito. Las personas que habían sido rescatadas ahora también buscaban sobrevivientes con Raiden, el proceso se había acelerado, gracias a ello el trabajo se aligeró un poco para las Fuerzas Especiales. Sonya creyó que era momento de comenzar a buscar actividad por parte de Dragón Rojo, los nuevos ayudantes eran pocos pero suficientes para realizar el resto del trabajo y ella se había atrasado con su único propósito: encontrar a Kano.

—Raiden, necesito hablar contigo— a diferencia de todo lo que Sonya decía sus palabras en ésta ocasión sonaban a una petición formal y no a orden. Como Dios del Trueno sabía lo que ella estaba a punto de pedirle.

—Muchas gracias por todo, espero que las Fuerzas Especiales consigan retomar sus investigaciones a un ritmo normal— le sonrió con agradecimiento.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero estaba asombrada por la facilidad con la que Raiden había tomado las cosas y las palabras no salían. Su costumbre a mandatarios estrictos hacía de la decisión del Dios del Trueno una noticia además de grata sorprendente. Sonya sólo asintió y Raiden volvió a sus actividades. Lo vio alejarse todavía impresionada. Ahora sólo le quedaba informarle al resto de los miembros de Fuerzas Especiales para reanudar actividades.

Creyó conveniente dar el anuncio al día siguiente, ya era tarde para anunciar una retirada. Se dirigió a su área de trabajo que no era más que una casa de campaña con una mesa de trabajo y varios planos que tenía sobre ella. Ahora tenía que guardar todo eso y prepararse para iniciar con las investigaciones que había abandonado.

La luz del sol era abrazadora y bloqueaba la visión de Sonya en su mayoría, puso en antebrazo en su frente y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la casa de campaña. Entró como tantas otras veces y la sorpresa que había dentro era tan desagradable como el sol en una tarde calurosa. John Carlton mejor conocido como Johnny Cage estaba al otro lado de la mesa esperándola cruzado de brazos y claramente satisfecho. La expresión en su rostro le hizo saber a Sonya que no había buenas noticias, o al menos no para ella.

— ¿Y ahora qué demonios haces aquí?— preguntó con cansancio. No era la primera vez que Johnny irrumpía de esa manera en su vida. Era muy común que estuviera en su área de trabajo o esperándola en la entrada de su casa. El pretexto perfecto para que ella no lo matara por hacer eso era la dichosa puerta que había destruido, se arrepintió por obligarlo a arreglarla, no parecía mala idea en un principio.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Antes que nada, espero que no te exaltes ni trates de asesinarme— una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. A primera vista parecía una sonrisa simple y sin malicia pero Johnny estaba absorto de lo que realmente significaba para Sonya. Una persona normal tenía varios tipos de sonrisa que expresaban una infinidad de cosas pero en ese preciso momento Johnny no parecía una persona normal.

Se forzó a no recordar el sueño que la había perseguido desde entonces. Era absurdo que una mujer tan dedicada y responsable no pudiera librarse de un sueño tan inmaduro e insignificante, la hacía sentirse como una adolescente a pesar de que ella no había sido una adolescente como cualquiera. La pérdida de su padre y también de su hermano la habían obligado a ver la vida de una manera más cruda, debido a ello jamás se relacionó con muchas personas. Para Sonya eran sensaciones desconocidas y con las que no quería tener qué ver, necesitaba por su bien que fuera algo pasajero.

Sumida en sus pensamientos y absorta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor no era consciente de lo que Johnny Cage le decía. Lo miró confundida y sin saber de qué hablaban.

—¿Y bien?, ¿te molesta de alguna manera?— cuestionó esperando lo peor.

Sonya como mujer orgullosa no estaba dispuesta a pedirle a Johnny que le repitiera lo que le había comentado. Simplificó la situación a dar una respuesta universal para él, no estaba para pensar en cualquier problema que no tuviera que ver con Dragón Rojo y Kano. Infortunadamente para ella estaba a punto de decidir algo de gran importancia, algo que le cambiaría la vida sin esperarlo y de la última manera que hubiera querido.

—Mientras no interfiera con mi trabajo no me interesa— aseguró. Por alguna razón la sonrisa de Johnny se enanchó aún más, pareciera que ya esperaba esa respuesta. Eso la asustó.

—En absoluto, sólo quiero ayudar. El secretario Blake estará muy feliz de que lo hayas tomado con tanta facilidad. Me alegra que quieras trabajar conmigo— dicho eso último levantó una ceja y sonrió con mucha satisfacción, gestos característicos de quién acaba de salirse con la suya, más específicamente, gestos característicos de Johnny Cage.

Sonya que ahora escuchaba cada palabra que emitía Johnny Cage se quedó inamovible, no sabía qué responder y mucho menos qué acababa de aceptar. ¿Gritar?, ¿golpearlo?, ¿qué rayos debía hacer? Momentáneamente tuvo el deseo de huir.

Hacer cualquier cosa que mostrara una pizca de su confusión iba en contra de su orgullo. No podía hacer otra cosa, estaba atada de manos, tenía que afrontar los hechos por poco que le gustara. Estaba controlando los impulsos de golpear a Johnny que sentía, en ese momento lo odiaba.

¿Por qué no quería salir de su vida?, no lograba entenderlo. Él podía tener a cualquier mujer en el mundo y la había elegido a ella, la cuestión era la misma: ¿por qué? No era la mujer más bonita, la más cariñosa o amigable; por su experiencia con los hombres era ella el problema en cada relación y él parecía rehusarse a entender que no era la indicada. Su molestia acrecentaba de una manera sorprendente porque sabía de sobra que esto, la razón por la que ahora estaba intentando ayudar con las Fuerzas Especiales, no era más que un intento para acercarse a ella. Pero tenía una manera muy especial de hacerlo pagar por ello.

¿Quería acercarse a ella?, pues ella se lo permitiría pero se encargaría de hacer que la conociera de la peor manera, como cada persona que estaba dentro de su vida.

—Mañana haré una reunión con el resto de las Fuerzas Especiales. A partir de ahora soy la Comandante Blade. Tu compañera de trabajo y tu superior. En las Fuerzas Especiales no toleramos errores, tendrás el mismo trato que el resto y por ello también los castigos y privilegios— una sonrisa nada amigable se plantó en su rostro.

* * *

Para Johnny las últimas semanas habían sido muy extrañas. Notaba algo diferente en Sonya, algo imperceptible para aquellos que no prestaban atención a lo que la temperamental rubia hacía, pero él a diferencia de todos observaba que lo evitaba más de lo común y eso ya era decir mucho. El día siguiente al incidente en casa de ella, él se encontraba en el Templo junto a Raiden esperando instrucciones para la siguiente zona de rescate. Cuando Sonya llegó lo miró con una expresión similar a la de quién ha visto un fantasma, se ruborizó, o al menos eso pareció, y salió del lugar sin mediar palabra.

A Johnny le dio un vuelco al corazón, ¿Sonya Blade se ruborizó al verlo?, no estaba seguro y la probabilidad era mínima en comparación con una lluvia de vacas. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco de mil maneras, no sabía qué esperar de ella. Era tan diferente a cualquier mujer que alguna vez hubiera conocido. Ahora sólo tenía una pregunta en la suposición de que se hubiera ruborizado por él: ¿por qué?

Había miles de teorías que podía crear su mente pero todas eran tan improbables y absurdas que casi suelta una carcajada. Para poder comprender lo que sucedió definitivamente tenía que quitar como la razón a él mismo, y sólo entonces las teorías nuevas podían ser más creíbles e infortunadamente para él nada divertidas o esperanzadoras.

Primero que nada se encontraba en el Templo de Raiden y con él a su lado. La respuesta lógica era que se encontraba avergonzada por lo del día anterior y la razón de su expresión era a causa de ver a Raiden. Era una respuesta que casi podía ser definitiva, excepto por el hecho de que al entrar al Templo ni siquiera había observado a Raiden. Lo había mirado a él.

Johnny decidió no pensar mucho en ello y creyó conveniente omitir lo sucedido. Como era de esperarse en él, poco duró esa omisión. Los días siguientes fueron parecidos, ella lo evitaba pero extrañamente no le daba esa mirada cargada de odio, parecía esconder su rostro. Las preguntas estaban suspendidas, no encontraba una respuesta lógica y tampoco la esperaba. Hacerse ilusiones no estaba en sus planes, no por ahora.

Con el aumento de ayudantes, cada día parecía ser menos necesario y eso no le agradaba. Necesitaba pensar en el después y continuar con la actuación ya no era una opción.

Actuar había sido su vida y lo había llenado de satisfacción en su momento, le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Cada entrevista le inflaba el pecho en orgullo cuando mencionaba el hecho de que nunca había necesitado un doble en las escenas de acción, cada autógrafo firmado con dedicatorias originales, cada regalo de alguna fan obsesionada, cada premio por mejor actuación, cada cosa de su trabajo era lo mejor para él. Se sorprendió al mirar atrás y observarse como una persona feliz.

Sí, había sido feliz, o al menos eso creía. Trabajar con Raiden, Sonya y las Fuerzas Especiales lo motivaban a utilizar sus habilidades para un bien real, muy diferente a sus películas. Cada vez que salvaba a una persona sentía una satisfacción que no se comparaba ni con todo lo que conllevaba actuar junto. Eso era tan nuevo para él que lo maravilló de tal manera que lo hizo replantearse el significado de la palabra "felicidad"

Quería iniciar un nuevo estilo de vida y hacer lo que ahora le apasionaba. El problema databa en que no sabía a quién recurrir. Raiden no era una opción, ya que él buscaba acción y no los aburridos entrenamientos pacíficos de los Shaolin, meditar en absoluto era lo suyo. Casualmente conocía alguien que podía ayudar con ello, una persona que vivía día a día la acción, una persona atractiva, más específico una rubia hermosa, una rubia muy orgullosa, una rubia que lo odiaba.

Pedirle a Sonya que lo dejara entrar a las Fuerzas Especiales era algo parecido al suicidio. Johnny ya la imaginaba molesta y gritando insultos cargados de odio. Tentador.

Tal vez no era tan mala idea considerando lo mucho que le gustaba verla enojada. Era extremadamente sencillo hacerla enojar, bastaba con un pequeño piropo o insinuaciones frente a sus compañeros. Era muy tentador, pero concluyó en que era arriesgado, más tratándose de algo tan delicado e importante para ella. No pensaba pedirle ayuda a Sonya para entrar a las Fuerzas Especiales, pero conocía a alguien que estaría encantado de ayudarle. El Secretario Blake era un gran admirador suyo, se preguntaba qué tan bien estaban sus relaciones con las Operaciones Especiales.

* * *

Después de que el secretario Blake le hubiera ordenado al General en turno de las Fuerzas Especiales la integración de Johnny Cage prometiendo una atención mayor a las atenciones de futuras peticiones, le informó las buenas noticias.

La única preocupación presente era la manera en la que le diría a Sonya que trabajarían juntos. Sabía de entrada que habría gritos, sospechaba tal vez de golpes y era muy probable que buscara inmediatamente una manera de impedirlo. No sonaba tan mal considerando que al final tendría que aceptarlo.

Consultó con varias personas su paradero pero pensó que preferiría darle la noticia en un lugar privado, no estaba seguro de qué era peor pero sí sabía que no quería ser golpeado frente a la multitud que rondaba por la zona. Decidió que sería buena idea esperarla en su área de trabajo, tenía una corazonada.

Entró evitando hacer ruido, sin motivo alguno, era ya una reacción involuntaria al entrar en una zona totalmente ajena a él. Había una mesa de trabajo llena de planos, a primera vista desordenado y sin sentido, al poner atención era una serie de planos bien estructurados de las zonas en las que habían buscado sobrevivientes; exagerado para algo relativamente sencillo pero le dio la sensación de que hacía eso con todo aquello que fuera importante para ella. Sonrió involuntariamente, algo más que le gustaba de ella.

Escuchó ruido afuera, separó la vista de los documentos y miró hacia la entrada. Ella llegaría en cualquier momento y aún no sabía qué diría. Pensó hacer lo que mejor se le daba: improvisar.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios haces aquí?— además de cansancio escuchó algo de molestia. Sonya Blade no estaba de humor.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Antes que nada espero que no te exaltes ni trates de asesinarme— sonrió inevitablemente, la noticia le parecía tan buena a él que sabía lo mala que sería para ella.— Hablé con el secretario Blake que a su vez hablo con el general de las Fuerzas Especiales. Seremos compañeros de trabajo a partir de ahora y quiero que sepas que no hago esto para acércame a ti, a menos claro que sea lo que quieres— lo había dicho sin querer y contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaría ella no hizo absolutamente nada. Parecía estar pensando en otras cosas y él se aprovechó de ello. En el tiempo que decía lo del Secretario Blake había pensado agregar como justificación su ayuda con la búsqueda de sobrevivientes, al notar que ella parecía no estar escuchando lo que decía le pareció conveniente cortar la conversación para tomarla desprevenida, si es que no estaba consciente de lo que hablaban existía la posibilidad de que su coraje fuera menor, pero no estaba seguro. Continúo: —¿Y bien?, ¿te molesta de alguna manera?— esperaba que sus suposiciones fueran correctas. De esa manera tendría una oportunidad de salir ileso de aquello.

—Mientras no interfiera con mi trabajo no me interesa—. A Johnny casi le sale una carcajada, aquello le parecía muy gracioso. Sonya Blade había sido tomada desprevenida y había aceptado su peor pesadilla.

—En absoluto, sólo quiero ayudar. El secretario Blake estará muy feliz de que lo hayas tomado con tanta facilidad. Me alegra que quieras trabajar conmigo— diciendo esto último apropósito para que ella supiera de qué estaban hablando. Inevitablemente sonrió de nuevo, levantó una ceja en curiosidad; ¿cómo haría ella para zafarse de todo esto?, no lo imaginaba pero estaba disfrutando la expresión en su rostro. Era tan orgullosa que aceptar un error era imposible.

Estaba paralizada, no se movía ni un centímetro. Por su mirada era fácil deducir que su cerebro estaba trabajando rápidamente en busca de una salida. Nuevamente Johnny contuvo otra carcajada, necesitaba saber cuál sería su escapatoria.

—Mañana haré una reunión con el resto de las Fuerzas Especiales. A partir de ahora soy la Comandante Blade. Tu compañera de trabajo y tu superior. En las Fuerzas Especiales no toleramos errores, tendrás el mismo trato que el resto y por ello también los castigos y privilegios— ella sonrió victoriosa y cargada de odio.

Contrario a lo que probablemente pensaba Johnny no se asustó, incluso se emocionó. Sonya Blade le había declarado la guerra a Johnny inconscientemente, pero de una manera particular. La guerra que Johnny Cage tenía en mente no era como las convencionales en las que ambos lados atacan a matar; era una guerra en la que ella trataba de ahuyentarlo y él aguantaba. Los dos eran personas muy perseverantes pero Johnny tenía el arma más grande y sorpresiva que ella alguna vez hubiera esperado.

 **Antes que nada perdón por muchas cosas: mucho tiempo sin actualizar, un capítulo muy corto y es un poco más flojo que el anterior, etc.**

 **Han pasado miles de cosas en mi vida, es muy complicado de explicar pero intentaré hacer un resumen *toma mucho aire*: terminé la prepa y presenté un examen de admisión a una universidad que está a 3 horas de mi casa y afortunadamente quedé pero tuve que mudarme y las mudanzas son estresantes y más si te alejas de la familia ;-; como no conozco el lugar estoy teniendo problemas en adaptarme y ustedes preguntarán ¿esto qué tiene que ver con el fanfic?, pues resulta que antes de mudarme a donde actualmente resido fui a visitar mis familiares que viven a 12 horas de mi antiguo hogar y cometí la gran tontería de no llevar computadora por lo que no pude escribir y mucho menos actualizar, después tuve la mudanza y tenía menos tiempo que antes a pesar de tener una computadora en mis manos. Fin.**

 **Ahora en cuanto al fanfic, no pienso abandonarlo porque realmente estoy amando la manera en la que va quedando (obviamente en mi mente xD), me encanta ésta pareja y he investigado muchas cosas que me hacen desear escribir más y más sobre ellos. Pero sí quisiera aclarar algo y es que existe una probabilidad de que tenga menos tiempo de escribir que antes, con lo de la universidad dudo tener tiempo para escribir pero eso no significa que ya no lo haré, simplemente que espero entiendan que algunas semas e incluso meses (espero que no) no habrá capítulo.**

 **Hasayake: muchas gracias por lo de "historia linda y bien cuidada", no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te guste ésta historia. Respecto a los one-shots no me había planteado alguno de Liu Kang y Kitana porque al último del modo historia Liu Kang no me agradó tanto, debo admitir que también me encanta esa pareja y se encuentra en mi top de parejas favoritas. No estoy segura de llegar a escribir algo sobre ellos pero si un día estoy inspirada no te sorprendas de ver uno por ahí. ¡Yo también amo que se enoje por llamarla nena! xD.**

 **EliMustang: fue muy difícil animarme a escribir, me asusta no poder encapsular cada personalidad pero hago el intento. Gracias por el review :3**

 **Visenya Dayne: ¡muchísimas gracias!, en serio que agradezco te hayas tomado la molestia de escribirme que te ha gustado mi historia. Espero que sigas leyendo *0***

 **Acero 12: como dije antes soy muy nueva en esto y la verdad no entendí muy bien tu consejo DX. En cuanto a la historia, a mí parecer Johnny nunca se va a dar por vencido y tampoco creo que Sonya haya aceptado del todo sus sentimientos por él, me refiero a que es un poco fría y siento que si llegara a ver que Johnny pierde el interés por ella su orgullo no le permitiría hacer algo por mucho que lo amara. ¡Gracias por los ánimos y saludos!**

 **AnaMartin87: también es mi parte favorita *0* Yo también espero y quiero seguir la historia :3**

 **Les prometo que éste capítulo va encaminado a algo más emocionante, no se desesperen y recuerden que subo capítulos entre viernes y domingo *0*Y como siempre digo, amo las críticas constructivas y ¡LOS AMO POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!, en serio me hacen muy feliz *0* (me gusta saber cuáles son sus partes favoritas :3)**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Se preparaba para su primer día. Había entrenado en el gimnasio de su casa un buen rato, pero tenía confianza en que lo que hicieran en las Fuerzas Especiales no sería tan diferente. Y si en verdad era distinto, sería una gran ayuda para nuevos entrenamientos.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla rodeando su cintura, dejando al descubierto sus pectorales y abdominales bien formados, aún había gotas escurriendo por su pecho, sobre su egocéntrico tatuaje. Se secó totalmente. Recorrió con la mirada el guardarropa de su habitación. No tenía idea de qué se debía utilizar en una base militar. Tomó lo menos formal que encontró: pantalón de mezclilla, playera de manga media y chaleco. Simple.

Se miró al espejo, nada fuera de lo ordinario en él. Reparó en que, incluso con ropa tan simplona, era realmente atractivo.

Fue hacia la cocina, no tenía apetito, sólo bebió sus acostumbrados licuados enérgicos y nuevamente leyó el sobre que recibió por parte de ella, o eso le gustaba pensar.

La información de la ubicación de la base de las Fuerzas Especiales se la había proporcionado un hombre que había tocado a su puerta un día antes. Le entregó un sobre grande de color crema con grandes letras rojas escarlata que pronunciaban como "CONFIDENCIAL". Se imaginó que lo habrían investigado y por su posición como figura pública no sería difícil que encontraran su información. Fue un cliché. Jamás habría imaginado que lo que pasaban en las películas, fuera tan graciosamente real.

Estaba emocionado. Y por muy difícil que pareciera no era exactamente por Sonya. Aunque una pequeña parte de su emoción sí se le podía acreditar a ella. Las expectativas de Johnny seguían igual de positivas, era un presentimiento, algo dentro le decía que ella era la indicada y la promesa de "la chica" aún le hacía ilusión, pero eso no era la raíz de su alegría en ese momento.

Indudablemente ella se presentaba con frecuencia en su mente, no sabía en qué momento lo había enganchado de esa manera. Por algún tiempo imaginó que era atracción y en parte deseaba que así fuera, después creyó que era el rechazo constante ya que ninguna mujer se podía resistir al efecto Cage y ella simplemente parecía no tener ningún interés en él, cosa que definitivamente no le agradó, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que sólo era ella.

Ella y su temperamento, ella y su dedicación, ella y su pasión por el trabajo. Sólo ella.

Aún pensaba en el día que le había anunciado su integración a las Fuerzas Especiales. No podía evitar recordar lo mucho que ese día se había divertido. Lo denominaba como: _el día que Sonya Blade fue tomada por sorpresa_ , un nombre poco original, y a pesar de ello, no dejaba de ser divertido.

Sonya parecía dispuesta a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Johnny y él aún se cuestionaba si existía algún método eficaz. Ya que, según el luchador, Sonya había intentado de todo.

Cualquiera podría tachar a Johnny de masoquista, lo cierto era que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sí, en parte le gustaba haber encontrado a una chica tan difícil como Sonya Blade, pero era más que eso, lo cierto era que aquello era más grande que él.

Miró el reloj, lo habían citado a las cinco de la madrugada y ya eran las cuatro treinta. Su auto era rápido, aun así, dudaba llegar a tiempo. Maldijo por lo bajo y se apresuró a salir de su apartamento.

Conducía a 120 kilómetros por hora, siendo cauteloso al pasar cerca de una patrulla, aunque no le preocupaba del todo por dos simples razones: a pesar de que la Tierra ya estaba casi totalmente reparada, no habían regenerado por completo el campo laboral de cuyo caso, la policía no se salvó y porque era Johnny Cage.

Según el GPS de su auto estaba a cinco minutos, miró el reloj y se asustó al ver que ya eran las cinco en punto. Erróneamente supuso que llegar cinco minutos tarde no le afectaría a nadie.

Estaba a alrededor de cincuenta metros de distancia y pudo vislumbrar con gran claridad el lugar al que lo habían citado. Se sorprendió al ver solamente una pequeña construcción rodeada con una malla de metal. Una vez estacionado al frente de la malla se bajó de su auto y se dirigió a la entrada. En la puerta que también estaba hecha con malla había algo muy parecido a un comunicador, pero de un aspecto antiguo, como si no funcionara, presionó el único botón, sintiéndose algo tonto, temiendo que en realidad no funcionara y habló:

—Habla Johnny Cage, vengo de parte del secretario Blake.

La puerta se abrió dejando a Johnny entrar a la pequeña construcción. Era de aproximadamente cinco metros por cinco, la altura era de dos metros y medio, como un rectángulo. Demasiada pequeña para ser una base de investigación. Todo alrededor era de un aspecto seco, parecía un lugar tan solitario como aburrido. Otro cliché.

En esa puerta había otro panel, pero a diferencia del otro, contaba con un teclado numérico y un par de botones extra con las funciones de "ingresar" y "corregir". Para este punto Johnny se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Estuvo cerca de regresar a su auto porque simplemente no sabía cuál era el siguiente paso, se rehusó y casi al instante recordó que dentro del paquete que le habían entregado había un código de siete dígitos. Los ingresó en el panel y la puerta se abrió.

Johnny entró con el pecho inflado de orgullo. Dentro de la habitación no había absolutamente nada y eso lo desesperó. Se giró mirando toda la habitación y no tardó en notar que era un elevador. Se acercó al característico panel de pisos y presionó el número tres. Johnny se sorprendió de lo buena que podía ser su memoria, se lo acreditó a su carrera como actor y sonrió para él con autosuficiencia.

El elevador, o lo que sea que fuera, actuó de inmediato. Descendió de una manera más acelerada que cualquier otro elevador al que se hubiera subido antes. Al detenerse, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

Dio un paso hacia afuera. Era un pasillo, digno de una base militar de inteligencia secreta. Caminó con cierta indecisión hacia afuera. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron tras él. Siguió las instrucciones del documento que le habían enviado y caminó hacia la derecha. Más puertas.

Llegó frente a una puerta que tenía con letras grandes y metálicas "E-29", la que se mencionaba dentro de las indicaciones, ésta a diferencia de las otras, no requería de un código. Era automática. Se abrió, las personas dentro solamente miraron hacia afuera, con un espeluznante silencio que le hizo recordar a Johnny muchas audiciones.

La persona al frente, con voz autoritaria, ordenó que todos los presentes volvieran a prestarle atención, él la reconoció de inmediato. Y le pidió a Johnny de una manera más allá de autoritaria, agresiva; que ingresara sin más contratiempos.

Johnny entró a la habitación. Había alrededor de 20 personas más, todos escuchando atentamente y la mayoría de ellos parecían estar decididos a asesinar a alguien si la hermosa rubia al frente se los pidiera.

Miró a Sonya. Le encantaba verla en ese estado. Claramente estaba molesta con su presencia, tal vez esperaba que Johnny se arrepintiera. La sorpresa al momento en que Johnny entró, fue evidente. Muchas cosas buenas podría aprovechar del momento, al menos eso pensaba…

* * *

Se levantó ligeramente nerviosa, un nerviosismo acompañado de otro sentimiento que no supo identificar.

Su rutina no se modificó, exceptuando el hecho de que los nuevos aspirantes se presentarían ese día. Y esa era otra rutina.

Ellos llegaban, ella daba un discurso autoritario para asustarlos, los ponía a prueba, sólo seis lograban entrar y el resto huía. El problema en esa ocasión tenía nombre: Johnny Cage.

Algo en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que él decidiera olvidar las Fuerzas Especiales. Que retomara su carrera en la actuación, que olvidara el estúpido Mortal Kombat y, principalmente, que la olvidara a ella. Si eso no sucedía, ya había encontrado una solución poco ortodoxa.

Tenía la certeza de que podría obligarlo a odiarla.

Johnny Cage parecía decido a perseguirla. Ella estaba decidida a que el camino fuera arduo, tan arduo que él no pueda seguirle el paso. Sí, era una ideología demasiado utópica y eso las sacaba de sus casillas, era su única alternativa para sacarlo totalmente de su vida. La primera opción iba en contra de todos sus principios morales.

Sonya Blade había meditado un día, la posibilidad de darle a Cage lo que quería de ella, pero no lograba evitar imaginar cómo se sentiría después. Usada, sin dignidad y con la imagen de Cage sonriendo con petulancia y victoria. No, no soportaría lo último.

Así que sólo había una opción que rosaba a lo molesto, pero con la ventaja de dos objetivos totalmente satisfactorios que podían presentarse ante la joven rubia. No darle a Cage lo que buscaba, implicaría sin duda que ella le diera una lección, con el poder de su cargo, claro estaba. Tenía todo resuelto después de tanto. El problema era que no sabía cómo sería Cage ante ello, era tan impredecible que Sonya temía que lo tomara como una guerra.

La pregunta al final siempre era "¿Cuánto aguantará?", y era una cuestión para ambos.

Se detuvo un momento. Había pensado en tantas cosas que ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido llegar a la base. Faltaban cinco minutos para que los nuevos aspirantes llegaran. Faltaban cinco minutos para ver esa sonrisa, encantadora para muchas, odiosa para ella.

* * *

Se posicionó delante de todos. La mayoría se veía sorprendido y muchos otros la miraban con superioridad. Como si no creyeran que delante de ellos hubiera una mujer. La veían como inferior, poco amenazante. Sonya sonrió.

Había días en los que simplemente amaba su trabajo como nada en el mundo. Se posicionó frente a todos, altiva y sin ápice de miedo

—Los felicito. Fueron los menos mediocres de todos sus compañeros, o como me gusta llamarlos "los menos idiotas"— los hombres presentes la miraron como si estuviesen a punto de lanzar una carcajada indignante—, ¿acaso creyeron que estaban aquí por ser los "mejores"?, bueno se vale soñar ¿no es así? — el tono utilizado por Sonya caía entre amenaza y burla, simplemente imponente. —Sus superiores los enviaron aquí con la idea de que podrían soportar el entrenamiento de un miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales. La verdad es que yo lo dudo. Si creen que tienen un lugar asegurado, les anunció de una vez que no es así, ustedes vinieron a ser probados y sólo quedarán seis de ustedes dentro, los que más aguanten. Y si de alguna manera veo que no hay seis que merezcan un lugar aquí, no dudaré en sacarlos a todos y dejar sólo a uno si hace falta…— la voz se le apagó, al grupo de aspirantes se había añadido el hombre más insoportable. Ahí estaba el muy idiota, con su petulante sonrisa. Se rehízo y continuó: —Así que este es el momento indicado para que los que no se crean capaces de seguir el entrenamiento salgan. Porque les juro que no tendré piedad.

Los hombres presentes se miraron unos a otros, su aspecto había cambiado totalmente. Ya ninguno la miraba como antes, ahora sólo se veían temerosos. Todos excepto uno.

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes. Al parecer todos habían notado la presencia del actor. Frases sueltas como "¿el actor?", "entonces es pan comido", "debería estar haciendo películas", "este es un lugar para hombres…"

Esa última frase le había hecho hervir la sangre a Sonya. No era un lugar exclusivo para hombres. Ni siquiera su imponente imagen había conseguido demostrarles nada. Y todo por culpa de él.

Lo miró, su semblante había cambiado. La sonrisa ya no estaba y su confianza en sí mismo parecía abandonarlo poco a poco. Sintió un poco de lástima y su mente se llenó de recuerdos de antes de que se conocieran. Las revistas y periódicos siempre buscaban demostrar que en las películas de Cage todo eran efectos; ella también lo llegó a creer, pero después del Mortal Kombat y de su derrota ante él, supo que Cage sí era el efecto especial.

— ¡¿Acaso no entendieron nada?! ¡Ustedes no hablan a menos que yo lo ordene! Ustedes no comen si no quiero, están aquí por una razón. No tolero la indisciplina, así que será mejor que dejen sus chismes de mercado fuera o haré que se vayan junto con ellos.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Johnny la miró admirado.

—Pasen por sus nuevos uniformes.

El grupo de hombres se formaron detrás de una mesa en la que estaban dando los uniformes y la última información para su estancia dentro de las Fuerzas Especiales.

Sonya se disponía a ir, cuando alguien le tomó la mano desprevenida.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho que una mujer enojada es más sexy que una en uniforme? — al contacto con su mano, ella la retiró la suya asqueada.

—No vuelvas a tocarme si es que quieres conservar tu herencia— siseó con furia. No quería llamar la atención de los demás.

Lo sintió peligrosamente cerca, pero no se alejó. No le temía y no pensaba demostrar ni un solo ápice de debilidad. Debía enfrentarlo.

—Si eso implica un poco de contacto físico, prefiero arriesgarme— susurró peligrosamente cerca.

Estaba roja de furia, o al menos eso afirmaba. Lo miró con tanto odio, arrepintiéndose se haber sentido un poco de lástima. Era Cage, no se podía hablar en serio con él, no se podía sentir nada por él, a menos que los sentimientos fueran de todo menos afectivos.

—Tú lo pediste Cage.

Habilidosamente, Sonya lo derribó. Claramente el guerrero había sido tomado por sorpresa y esa sonrisa que tanto volvía loca a Sonya de tantas maneras, no se borró.

—Cien flexiones, primera prueba.

Johnny la miró divertido. Comenzó a hacer las flexiones.

—Más fácil no se puede— murmuró lo suficiente para que Sonya lo escuchara. Quería retarla.

Sonya lo miró con furia, miró alrededor notando que muchos se habían acercado a mirar. Se acercó a Cage, pateó con fuerza su brazo derecho, y aun así él no se inmutó, era como si esperara esa reacción por su parte.

—Felicidades, ahora son doscientas y sin cambio de brazo— el triunfo en sus palabras, la sonrisa perversa, el deseo de mandar y hacerse notar. Ella creía que le había ganado. Se giró para mirar a los demás, algunos sonreían de manera burlona y eso acrecentó la molestia de Sonya. — ¡Creí haber dicho que es la primera prueba! — Todos los hombres presentes se tiraron al suelo en automático.

—Justo como me gusta— de nuevo él. Cage lo había conseguido.

Ella no dijo nada más, supo que iba a ser muy difícil estar cerca de él sin perder sus casillas. Caminó derrotada y con la frente en alto.

* * *

Terminó de hacer las flexiones, se levantó tan rápido como pudo. Miró al resto de sus nuevos compañeros. Johnny notó que la gran mayoría ya no podían ni con su alma. Caminó hacia el pasillo por el que había llegado, necesitaba un poco de agua, algo que pudiera beber.

El lugar se veía inmenso. Todo parecía estar hecho con materiales de buena calidad, la tecnología parecía ser de lo mejor. El panorama era muy acercado a los efectos y sets creados para sus películas, pero mil veces mejor.

Cada puerta necesitaba códigos o credenciales de acceso, se decidió a regresar. Temiendo también que pudieran detenerlo por creerlo un espía, o algo peor, que Sonya lo encontrara merodeando sin su consentimiento. Ya la había molestado mucho por un rato.

Al entrar, las miradas se dirigieron hacia él. Johnny supuso que todos al fin habían finalizado la pequeña tarea que Sonya les dejó.

Al no tener ninguna autoridad cerca, uno de los hombres se acercó a Johnny. Tenía el pecho inflado y lo miraba con superioridad. Se posicionó justo delante de él.

— ¿Qué hace aquí un actor de quinta? Por si no lo sabes, los efectos especiales no se pueden utilizar fuera de las cámaras. Será mejor que te largues de aquí y dejes a los verdaderos guerreros hacer su trabajo. Salva a las personas que quieras en tus películas de mierda, pero de las personas reales nos encargamos nosotros.

Johnny se quitó las gafas y las pulió un poco con su antebrazo. Se las puso de nuevo y con un golpe derribó al hombre.

—No sabía que también actuabas. ¿Qué te pareció ese efecto especial? — Johnny sonrió victorioso y altanero. Deseaba que otro más llegara a decirle algo parecido para descargar un poco de su furia interna.

Estaba harto de que todos creyeran que sus habilidades no eran más que resultado de una pantalla verde y un buen presupuesto. Para Johnny no había mejor oportunidad que ésta para demostrar que él era el efecto especial.

Miró al resto detrás de sus amadas gafas oscuras. Muchos lo miraban asombrados y otros tantos con odio. El hombre al que había golpeado ya estaba de pie. El alrededor de su ojo comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo, la inflamación pareció casi instantánea y unas gruesas gotas de sangre le escurrían por las sienes.

— ¡Eres un hijo de…!

El hombre fue detenido por el resto de los hombres presentes. Podía ser que su orgullo fuera muy grande lo que no le permitió saber que era una pelea perdida, o eso notó el resto. Algunos parecían aún escépticos a lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, otros tantos estaban admirados por la fuerza del guerrero.

Johnny a diferencia de ellos, estaba sorprendido. Sorprendido de que no supieran que él había ayudado a salvar la Tierra.

Se alejó a un rincón que estaba separado del grupo de hombres que auxiliaban al enardecido hombre que Johnny acababa de golpear. El hombre no emitía sonido alguno, pero aún tenía la cara roja de furia. No pudo desquitarse, pero lo haría. Johnny lo supo por la manera en que lo miraba, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estar ahí sería mucho más divertido de lo que pensó. Al fin podría demostrar de lo que era capaz. De cierta manera, siempre supo que su fuerza no era como la de un humano común y corriente, se los demostraría.

Era definitivo, estar en las Fuerzas Especiales iba a ser lo más divertido que hubiera hecho alguna vez.

* * *

Un calor ya conocido le cubrió el rostro. No estaba segura de qué hacer para soportarlo, y no podía recurrir a ser solo Sonya Blade porque eso era mil veces peor para su cometido. Debía actuar como Comandante. Muchos tipos se le habían atravesado que se le insinuaran, pero ninguno como Cage.

Después del gran laberinto, al fin llegó a su área de trabajo, buscó el expediente de Johnny. Debía haber algo que la ayudara a controlarlo de alguna manera. Una forma de mantenerlo a raya para que no la molestara.

Hojeó el archivo varias veces. No había nada.

Además de un par de multas sin pagar por conducir a altas velocidades, John Carlton no tenía nada que esconder. Se sentó tras un suspiro. Así no era ella y su mentor, Jax, tampoco haría algo parecido por mucho que odiara a Cage.

La imagen de Jax, su amigo y jefe, le recordó que había más cosas que lidiar con Cage. Debía concentrarse en terminar con Kano y con Quan Chi. Debía vengar a cada ser querido que le había sido arrebatado. Y no sólo ella, Vera también necesitaba justicia. Tal vez era momento de dejar a un lado lo que Johnny hiciera o dejara de hacer. Si en realidad quería ayudar, era bienvenido.

Se levantó con la mente fresca y más decidida. Después visitaría a Vera. Había olvidado por completo que no era la única que había perdido a Jax.

Regresó al E-29, debía iniciar con el entrenamiento.

La puerta automática se deslizó dejando ver al interior a un hombre rodeado de muchos otros, con una herida de golpe en el ojo y del otro lado, un apuesto hombre de gafas con brazos cruzados se encontraba recargado en la pared, mirando, o al menos eso parecía, hacia un punto sin real importancia, parecía estar meditando.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió?! — su grito iba más allá de lo estricta.

Todos los hombres la miraron temerosos. La mujer era atractiva, pero más que atractiva era intimidante.

—Supongo que si se sienten lo suficientemente preparados como para iniciar una pelea. Entonces imagino que no tendrán problemas en asistir a su primera misión. — Los miró con desdeña, su furia estaba hablando en su lugar. La voz de la razón insistía en que era muy arriesgado, pero Sonya no escuchaba.

Nunca había tenido a un grupo tan insoportable.

— ¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Muévanse!

La sorpresa y miedo de los hombres aumentó al notar que la Comandante hablaba en serio, y lo que era peor, quería que lo hicieran en ese momento, sin equipo y sin estar preparados. Sólo uno de ellos parecía realmente emocionado, para molestia de Sonya.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos. Ya había dicho que no iba a actualizar tan seguido. Este semestre en la Universidad es súper pesado y no me da tiempo de hacer nada DX. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, la verdad es que tengo mucha dificultad en mantener la esencia de los personajes, espero no estar arruinando esto._**

 ** _Seguiré firme, terminaré de escribir todo lo que tenga que escribir aunque me tarde 10 años xD_**

 ** _Gracias por seguir conmigo, trataré de hacer capítulos más largos y con mejor calidad. Sigo siendo bastante nueva en esto, las críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas._**

 ** _¡LOS(AS) AMO A TODOS(AS) POR SEGUIR LEYÉNDOME! *0*_**


End file.
